Cosmos fluo
by BonjourOscar
Summary: UA - ZABNOTT - Theodore est un jeune con arrogant passionné de cinéma. Blaise est un jeune con snob qui bosse comme projectionniste dans un petit cinéma pour payer ses études. Entre eux deux, il y a le passé, et quelques différents. Ainsi que Tracey et Draco, qui se plaisent à jouer les entremetteuses. Mais ils se détestent trop pour réussir à s'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?


OK Bonjour, bonsoir. Ceci est le premier truc que je finis, mais genre que je finis tout à fait. Je suis comme grave émue en fait, ça me rend toute chose. Bref. C'est parti d'une idée nulle en juillet dernier, je crois, puis ça a calanché un bon bout de temps dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur. Et c'est revenu, là, genre ce matin, des suites d'un défi de jenesaispasquelestsonpseudoFF. Mais merci à elle tout de même, c'était chouette d'avoir cette petite impulsion.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** c'est un OS, sans suite prévue, particulièrement.

 **Rating :** j'ai mis T, sans trop savoir. C'est peut-être M, mais je pense pas. Disons... T+ ? Si ça vous semble inadapté, dites-moi, je changerai.

 **Pairing :** Zabnott ma gueule. _Ie_ la vie, en grand, en beau, en swag. Je les aime. Aimez-les aussi.

 **Disclaimer :** wut what ? JK oc.

 **Note de l'auteur :** je vous aime déjà beaucoup si vous venez sur cette page, plus encore si vous lisez, alors que dire si jamais vous laissez une review ? Comme l'a dit un grand homme, « it would be perfection ». Bon, voilà, comme dit plus haut, c'est le premier truc que je publie intégralement, terminé et tout, alors j'ai grave la pression, j'ai envie d'chialer ma mère, et en même temps j'me dis que j'ai passé un bon moment à écrire ça, alors dans le pire des cas, ce sera pas perdu. Oh, sinon, si y'en a que ça intéresse, l'autre fiction que j'ai posté sur FF, _The Sound of Silence_ , que j'n'avais, finalement (et tristement) jamais eu le temps de continuer, je l'ai reprise, et elle devrait être finie d'ici quelques semaines. So, quand ce sera le cas, je me remettrai à la publication ! (Et un zabnott de plus dans ce monde, héhé.) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Spéciale cassedédi à Ricacahuète, parce que je l'aime, et parce que Theo (mais un Theo un peu plus chiant, tavu ?). That's all.

 **Note du correcteur :** auteur et correcteur étant une seule et même personne, je vous invite à lire le mot au dessus. (Ayez pitié de mes fautes, elles vous aiment même si vous les haïssez.)

* * *

 **COSMOS FLUO**

 _« L'humour est une tentative pour décaper les grands sentiments de leur connerie. »_

Raymond Queneau

* * *

Theodore avait toujours eu d'étranges habitudes, desquelles il ne déviait jamais. Question de principes, qu'il disait, quand on lui demandait pourquoi. Excuse absurde. Il était tout simplement bien trop borné et peureux pour envisager les choses d'une manière autre que celle à laquelle il s'était fait. Ainsi, en ne considérant que sa manière de vivre sa vie de tous les jours, il était un constat aisé que l'on pouvait faire quant à Théodore : c'était un lâche.

Pas de cette absurde lâcheté qui fait qu'on laisserait crever derrière soit père et mère (encore eusse-t-il fallu que sa mère soit encore en vie et que son père puisse être considéré comme étant un père), non. Theodore se targuait tout de même de quelques soupçons de courage, voire parfois de témérité (même si cela était bien rare, admettons). Mais plutôt de cette lâcheté un peu étrange, qui s'insinue en chacun, plus en certain qu'en d'autres, et à cause de laquelle, par exemple, Theodore aimait aller seul au cinéma. Car s'il est une chose qu'il détestait bien, c'était l'idée qu'on puisse le voir pleurer devant un film. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Car, s'il détestait _qu'on le voit_ pleurer, il est une chose qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était de pleurer devant un film.

A cinq ans, il versait ses premières larmes devant un dessin-animé niaiseux aux senteurs de capitalisme et de valeurs étranges, des valeurs bien blanches et bien individualistes. A douze ans, il pleurait devant l'intensité d'un bon film d'action, avec de ces héros héroïques à la musculature plus développée que toute la famille Nott, mise ensemble, de ces héros qui sauvent le monde à la dernière minute, à la dernière seconde, et qui s'en vont ensuite sur les routes, tels de bons vieux cow-boys solitaires, laissant derrière eux femme, enfants, amantes, mère... tous noyés dans la profonde mare de leurs propres larmes. (Personne ne sut jamais cependant si les larmes de Theodore naquirent pour accompagner ces braves gens éplorés, ou lorsqu'il réalisa que, malgré tous les plus beaux efforts du monde, lui ne saurait jamais avoir de tels muscles). A seize ans, il pleurait en réalisant que les courbes de la femme sur l'écran ne lui faisaient aucun effet, imaginant sans mal les remontrances amères de son père lorsqu'il passerait le pas de la porte et qu'il lui dirait « Papa je suis homo ». Enfin, maintenant âgé de vingt-deux ans, il aimait tout particulièrement pleurer devant de longues comédies sentimentalo-romantiques qui n'avaient d'autres vertus que de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était longue, plate, inintéressante, et – surtout – vide de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin du terme couple.

Car Theodore était désespérément seul. Pas qu'il eut été particulièrement imbécile, ni particulièrement moche, non. Au contraire, s'évertuait à dire Tracey Davis, l'une de ses meilleures amies, lorsqu'il passait de longues soirées à se plaindre tout contre son épaule, perdu dans une infâme bouillie composée de morve et de larmes. Mais Theodore avait plusieurs défauts, qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. D'abord, il était extrêmement timide. Ensuite, extrêmement hautain. Et quand bien même quelqu'un eut réussi à passer la chape de plomb qu'il semblait être à la première rencontre, parqué dans son petit silence confortable, c'eut été pour se rendre compte, bien vite, qu'il était ce que l'on appelle assez communément un pauvre con.

Pas aimable pour deux sous, il n'était qu'une chose qu'il aimait plus qu'avoir raison : montrer qu'il avait raison.

Et s'il avait su malgré cela se faire quelques rares amis au cours de son inintéressante scolarité, cela s'était arrêté là. Il y avait bien peu de monde capable de montrer assez de sang-froid pour supporter Theodore Nott plus d'une heure entière, ces gens se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main atrophiée, et aucun n'était assez idiot pour envisager une quelconque histoire, que ce soit de cul ou d'amour, avec l'un des types les plus arrogants que la terre ait porté. S'asseoir pendant des heures à ses côtés pour critiquer toutes les pétasses qui passaient devant eux, oui. Lui rouler une pelle en lui jurant amour et fidélité, non. En somme, Theodore Nott avait peu d'amis, mais ceux-ci étaient plein de bon sens.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, un sombre soir de novembre, devant la porte d'un petit cinéma d'art et d'essai de quartier à réaliser que les seules réelles d'histoires d'amour qu'il pouvait se comptabiliser, c'était celles qu'il s'était imaginées dans des salles noires de cinéma, avec un Steve McQueen, un Marlon Brando, un Belmondo, un Jean Gabin, des types qui, en plus d'avoir au moins un des deux pieds dans la tombe, minimum, n'étaient certainement pas pédés pour deux sous.

C'est sur cette sombre constatation qu'il se décida à appeler Tracey, qui lui dit simplement de le retrouver quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard dans un pub irlandais du quartier. Elle lui promit d'amener quelqu'un qui saurait sûrement l'aider.

S'il avait su que ce quelqu'un serait un blond exécrable au regard de fouine répondant au doux nom de Draco Malfoy, sûrement n'y serait-il pas allé. Mais ne le sachant pas, il tomba dans ce profond bourbier les deux pieds en avant, un sourire et une clope au lèvres.

Il fit le trajet à pieds. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, mais il faisait parti de ces gens qui avaient mal au cœur dès qu'ils n'avaient plus les pieds par terre, et il se jugeait un peu trop bien pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer prendre le métro. Qu'aurait dit son père en le voyant se permettre de telles bassesses ? Il n'était pas un Nott pour rien, il ne s'abaissait ainsi jamais au niveau de la plèbe. A part lorsqu'il s'agissait de boire un verre avec Tracey. Là, il daignait bien se rendre dans un pub _populaire_ , quoique ce mot ait le don de le rendre aussi mal à l'aise que l'idée de monter dans un auto.

Finalement, Theodore n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit con aristo, prêt cependant à mettre sa dignité (celle qu'il prétendait avoir tout du moins) pour accompagner son amie de la classe moyenne dans un pub de la classe moyenne.

Fidèle à ses tendres habitudes (celles-là même qui le faisaient se perdre seul dans tous les cinémas qu'il croisait), Theodore arriva au-dit pub avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance, en profitant ainsi pour se permettre une pinte d'avance sur les autres. Sachant que Tracey ne serait pas seule, et que la personne qu'elle daignerait amener ne serait certainement pas de sa connaissance, il lui fallait au moins cela pour s'assurer une conversation qui aille un peu plus loin que le simple hochement de tête dont il gratifiait à l'habitude ses interlocuteurs. Pour une fois, il souhaitait faire (à peu près) bonne figure. Et cela réclamait de sa part quelques efforts.

Après avoir bu une longue gorgée de bière, il tenta, désespérément, de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour leur donner quelque chose comme une contenance. Et c'est sur ce lamentable échec que Tracey décida d'entrer dans le pub, suivie par l'un des plus grands cauchemars de Theodore Nott.

Draco Malfoy décida de s'asseoir en face de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, juste assez sarcastique pour que Theodore ait envie de lui en coller une.

– Il va falloir faire plus que juste te remettre une mèche en place pour avoir l'air présentable, Nott.

– Malfoy, ton amabilité m'avait tant manqué.

– Je me passais bien de ta sale gueule de mon côté.

– Oh ! mais tu t'es fait refaire le nez dis-moi, il ne s'est pas remis tout seul du coup de poing de Granger, visiblement ?

– Ouais, j'ai emprunté celui de ta mère, je me suis dit que de là où elle était, elle n'en aurait certainement plus besoin.

– Tu auras dû te tourner vers ton père, vu les seins qu'il a réussi à offrir à ta mère depuis sa cellule, il aurait très bien pu te trouver un nez. C'est que ça paye bien, le grand banditisme, de nos jours.

Les retrouvailles étaient faites. Tracey interpella un serveur d'un claquement de doigt désintéressé, demanda du coin des lèvres deux pintes de plus, pour elle et Draco, puis se tourna brusquement vers Theodore.

– Bien. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là, tirer Theodore Nott d'une abstinence qui fait de lui un robuste adversaire pour le pape au concours du célibataire de l'année. Des questions avant que l'on commence ?

– Pourquoi penses-tu que cet abruti est capable de m'aider ? demande Theodore avec aigreur.

– Je crois qu'elle a perdu tout sens commun à partir du moment où elle a cru que tu pouvais te trouver un copain, lui répondit acerbement Draco.

Un partout, balle au centre.

– Voilà voilà, les coupa Tracey, peu encline à compter les points entre les deux gamins qui l'entouraient. Maintenant que la bonne ambiance est correctement installée, on pourrait peut-être s'y mettre ? Nous avons le célibataire – coup d'oeil vers Theodore – l'entremetteuse – cette fois-ci vers Draco – il ne nous manque plus que le tendre prince charmant. Des idées ?

Draco sembla enfin prendre son rôle au sérieux. Il but une rapide gorgée de bière avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Theodore.

– Okay. Commençons par le plus important : quel genre de mec cherches-tu ? Grand, petit, charismatique, intelligent, attentionné, dominateur.

Theodore rougit un instant, espérant que cela ne se verrait pas grâce au peu de lumière qui filtrait dans le pub. Le rictus de Draco lui assura le contraire, mais il n'en fit rien. L'alcool qui pétillait dans ses veines semblait être assez monté pour lui permettre d'oublier ces relents de gêne et de timidité qui le prenaient quant il s'agissait pour lui de parler de sa vie sexuelle.

– Et bien... Je sais pas trop. Pas trop petit j'imagine. Et intelligent si possible.

– Tu me déçois, Nott, même une prostitué aurait plus d'attentes que toi. T'es à ce point là en manque ?

Theodore fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir activement à ce qu'il pouvait attendre de l'homme de sa vie, de son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait pas décemment espérer qu'il ait la gueule de Marlon Brando ni la réparti de Jean Gabin. Pourtant...

– Le cinéma. Il faut qu'il aime le cinéma.

Le sourire de Draco Malfoy s'étira étrangement, certainement de la manière la moins rassurante du monde. Il se cala confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, et continua à fixer Theodore sans dire un mot, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tracey semblait les avoir complètement oubliés et buvait sa bière, intensément concentrée sur le match de rugby que la télé du pub retransmettait. Theodore n'avait jamais compris ce que Tracey pouvait bien trouver à ces types aux muscles dégénérescents courant derrière un ballon même pas rond, qui semblaient respecter des règles qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux-mêmes. Pourtant, elle parvenait à regarder la télé, toujours avec la même fascination, dès qu'un de ces monstres en short apparaissait à l'écran. Oubliant tout autour d'elle. Même Theodore Nott.

Un instant, il se sentit terriblement seul, comme un lapin dans les phares, ou Bambi paumé entre sa mère et le chasseur. Et être la proie d'un Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose que quiconque pouvait souhaiter. Encore quelques secondes de silence, puis Draco se rapprocha de lui posant ses coudes su la table et son menton contre ses poings fermés. Il éclata d'un vieux rire hystérique, certainement le plus désagréable que Theodore n'ait jamais entendu. Un rire à faire chialer un marmot rien qu'à l'entendre, à faire hurler de peur une mère de bonne famille. A te réveiller le cadavre de la mère de Nott tellement son fils était effrayé sur l'instant.

Et avec le regard fou, il lui murmura :

– Je crois que je sais ce qu'il te faut.

C'est à ce moment-là exactement que Theodore se demanda pour la première fois dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

* * *

Theodore attendait, assis sur son lit, les yeux cernés d'un noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était stressé. terriblement stressé. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais autant été d'ailleurs. Il devait être quatre du matin, environ, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et il avait passé la nuit les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, à attendre de recevoir un message de cet abruti de Malfoy, qui lui avait dit qu'il le recontacterait vite. Ce qui pour Theodore signifiait moins d'une heure. Pour le blond, cependant, cette notion semblait pouvoir s'étendre à plusieurs jours. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance, déjà ?

Theodore et Draco venaient tous les deux du même établissement, un collège privé appelé Poudlard. S'ils avaient fait leur scolarité la même année et dans la même filière, ils n'avaient pour autant jamais pu se voir en peinture. Très certainement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop. Ils provenaient tous les deux de riches familles, leurs pères étaient chacun affublés de plusieurs titres de noblesse et avaient sur la politique anglaise une influence inégalable. Ils avaient en cours des résultats à peu près semblables, et si Theodore dépassait quelque peu Draco sur le plan des études, celui-ci se rattrapait en ayant une vie sociale digne de ce nom.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour faire des deux garçons d'implacables rivaux, prêts à tout pour écraser l'autre le plus violemment possible.

Longtemps, d'ailleurs, Theodore avait souffert de cette lourde rivalité, car s'il était persuadé de l'intérêt que Draco, par sa haine, portait à sa personne, il savait aussi que le blond, empreint d'une élégante fourberie, avait fait de son mieux, pendant sept ans, pour que Theodore ressente au mieux toute la solitude qu'il pensait qu'il méritait. L'aura qui tournait autour du fils Malfoy, et qui avait fait qu'à peine une semaine après leur premier jour de cours, la moitié de l'école était déjà à ses pieds, l'avait aussi fortement aidé à faire en sorte que personne ne s'approche de cette immondice désobligeante et ridicule qu'était Theodore Nott. Un petit imbécile certainement prêt à lui voler sa place de premier en tout. (Et qui l'avait fait, d'ailleurs, accompagné de cette teigne de Granger.)

Les deux avaient fini par s'oublier une fois leurs études terminées, empruntant chacun un chemin différent et oubliant avec la plus grande simplicité du monde le poison qu'était l'existence de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Tracey Davis avait pensé être plus futée que tout le monde, bien sûr, et avait jugé bon d'organiser leurs retrouvailles autour d'un verre de moquerie. Si Theodore avait mis sa haine de côté sur le moment, maintenant qu'il était seul, dans sa chambre, toutes ces années lui revenaient violemment ans la figure. Et ce n'était pas agréable. Loin de là.

S'ajoutait à cette haine féroce l'idée qu'il allait nécessairement devoir quelque chose à Malfoy, si celui-ci lui rendait le service que Tracey lui avait demandé. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Avoir dans son entourage un Malfoy était quelque chose à craindre. Lui devoir quelque chose était bien pire.

Theodore s'allongea dans son lit et regarda les petites étoiles fluorescentes collées à son plafond. Il sourit en pensant à Tracey qui se foutait de sa gueule, lui assurant que c'était le seul (septième) ciel qu'il pourrait jamais atteindre. Un sourire un peu amer en cela que la moquerie avait un sale goût de vérité. Il attrapa la petite fusée rouge qui reposait depuis plusieurs années sur sa table de nuit, et lui fit faire quelques loopings dans l'air juste devant ses yeux. Et la lâcha brusquement lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Non mais franchement, il fallait bien être un Malfoy pour être assez imbécile pour déranger les gens à quatre heures du matin...

Theodore ronchonna tout seul un court instant, avant d'attraper son téléphone. Il hésitait à regarder. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas Malfoy. Ça pouvait très bien être... mamie Maryse, ou bien son imbécile de patron lui demandant de venir le dimanche suivant, ou encore... Il jeta un coup d'œil. C'était bien Malfoy.

Cet instant délicieux quand on ne sait pas ce que l'autre a à nous dire et qu'on peut encore s'imaginer qu'il va nous dire ce que l'on souhaite entendre.

Les doigts de Theodore tremblaient un peu alors qu'il pianotait sur son clavier. La lumière l'aveugla un peu, il n'en fit rien. Juste une idée ouvrir le message, afin d'en savoir plus.

« Tu connais Blaise Zabini ? »

Un moment, il resta immobile. Avant d'envoyer son téléphone voler à travers la chambre. Il aurait bien dû se douter que le seul objectif de Malfoy serait de l'humilier. C'était parfaitement réussi. Un instant, l'envie de tout briser le pris, mais il se ressaisit en réalisant que cela ne suffirait pas à le soulager. Il attrapa sa veste, et se décida à sortir pour se changer les idées. Londres la nuit était une sphère apaisante. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Blaise glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait promis à sa mère qu'il arrêterait. Il attrapa son briquet et l'alluma. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à gueuler un peu, ça ne pourrait que la détendre.

Il soupira une fois de plus, excédé à l'idée de devoir aller travailler, alors qu'il ne devait que de profiter du moelleux de son lit encore une heure ou deux. Pas qu'il n'aima pas son boulot, mais enfin, devoir travailler jusqu'à deux heures et rentrer chez soi épuisé sans avoir pu profiter de la moindre boite de nuit londonienne n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne soirée.

Il fit exprès de claquer la porte en sortant. Avec un peu de chance, cela réveillerait sa mère. Il rit tout seul un instant avant de prendre le chemin du boulot dans le froid de la nuit trop tôt tombée. Il attrapa un bus de justesse, monta sans dire bonjour au chauffeur et alla s'affaler dans le fond du bus, faisant bien attention à occuper deux places plutôt qu'une.

Il était de sale humeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte d'un minuscule cinéma étouffé entre deux vieux immeubles victoriens. Il cracha à ses pieds avant de pousser la porte en métal, qui se fit un plaisir de grincer le plus désagréablement du monde.

Un rapide signe de tête au caissier, qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer, à moitié endormi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Blaise hésita à le réveiller, mais passa son chemin sans en esquisser le geste. Il continua jusqu'au coin le plus sombre du petit hall et emprunta un escalier dérobé qui le mena dans une pièce aussi minuscule que noire.

Il lança son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit devant une table maigrelette sur laquelle était posé un lecteur de bobine certainement aussi vieux que le cinéma lui-même. Il regarda rapidement la petite pendule suspendue à un clou sensiblement rouillé. Bon, il n'était pas en avance. Il se mit rapidement au travail, espérant que son patron n'aurait pas vent de cet énième retard. Il n'aimait pas être à l'heure de toute façon. Et puis, cela ne servait rigoureusement à rien, dans le sens où, qu'importe l'heure à laquelle il arrivait, le film était toujours lancé à temps. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

Il regarda minutieusement le sombre de la salle. Trois péquenots n'avaient visiblement rien de mieux à faire un samedi soir que de venir s'enterrer dans un cinéma moisi pour se taper quatre heures d'un film d'auteur tchéco-moldave sentimentalo-puant. Longtemps, Blaise avait cru être le seul à aimer ce genre de conneries. Pour finalement découvrir qu'en réalité, il n'était pas le seul à faire tourner cette industrie grabataire : il était en effet aidé par deux vieillards et demi, croulants et dérisoires, fascinés par les tribulations à l'écran d'un couple larmoyant et pathétique. Le rêve, en somme.

Blaise se rassit au fond de sa chaise et lança quelques publicités comme le demandait la procédure, avant de faire baisser les lumières et de lancer le film.

Il se cala le plus confortablement possible dans sa chaise, c'est à dire le dos courbé et les jambes tordues, et sortit son téléphone portable. Il avait deux heures à assassiner avant de changer de bobine, et la sensation de connaître ce film par cœur. Finalement, les seuls moments où il aimait aller travailler, c'était dans ces moments où il ne connaissait pas encore assez le film pour en découvrir encore certaines subtilités. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour celui-ci. En somme, il se faisait chier.

Après avoir consulter douze fois sa page Facebook, quelques fois de plus encore sa boite mail, et encore deux ou trois autres conneries, il commença à se demander comment il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin du film. Il maudit son patron de la vieille école, qui tenait à ce que les projectionnistes restent toute la durée du film dans la salle de projection, et songea sérieusement à se faire hara-kiri avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bientôt temps de changer de bobines. Il prépara la seconde, avant de se concentrer sur la petite tache en haut de l'écran. Celle-ci attendit encore quelques instants avant d'apparaître, et Blaise lança rapidement la seconde bobine. Bien. Plus que deux heures...

Dans sa poche arrière, son téléphone vibra au moment où il allait se rasseoir. Il le sortit silencieusement de sa poche et l'écran l'aveugla un instant. Draco. Il souffla, avant de se dire que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Draco avait toujours besoin de lui quand il ne pouvait rien faire.

 _« On peut se voir après ton boulot ? »_

 _« j'sais pas, j'finis tard, c'pourquoi ? »_

 _« C'est important. »_

 _« Tu fais chier. 2h »_

 _« Je t'attends devant le cinéma. Sors pas en retard ! »_

 _« ouais ouais ok »_

Encore une bonne heure à tenir. Il pouvait se permettre une petite sieste, discrète. Personne ne montait jamais jusqu'ici à part lui, il ne risquait strictement rien. Et il fallait au moins ça pour supporter les jérémiades incessantes de Draco.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, se sentant perdu. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il était. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que le générique tirait à sa fin. Il souffla de soulagement et commença à ranger ses affaires sans trop se presser. Il espérait bien faire patienter un peu Draco. Il préférait s'asseoir dans un coin et patienter dix minutes plutôt que ne pas être en retard. Emmerder le blond était l'un de ses passe-temps préférés. Parmi deux ou trois autres choses.

L'horloge affichant 2h17 lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de la dernière poussière, il se décida enfin à sortir. Draco l'attendait en fumant une cigarette que Blaise lui vola sans lui demander une quelconque permission. L'autre râla quelques instants, pour la forme, avant de s'en rallumer une sortie d'une poche intérieure de son manteau. Ils s'assirent contre le mur sans prendre le temps de se saluer.

– Alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu viennes me faire chier à deux heures du mat', heure à laquelle les gens censés rentrent chez eux pour dormir.

– Deux heures vingt, pas deux heures pile. Te fais pas passer pour un type censé, Blaise. Même ta mère te le dirait pas pour te faire plaisir.

Il ricana méchamment un court instant avant de continuer.

– Dis, tu te souviens de Theodore Nott ?

– Theodore Nott ? Si j'm'en souviens... On oublie pas comme ça un p'tit con d'intello à lunettes. Semi-victime, semi-bonnasse !

– Tant d'élégance en toi, mon cher Blaise, je m'y ferai jamais.

– Et c'est à cause de ce merdeux que t'as traversé la moitié de Londres la nuit pour me trouver ? T'as vraiment rien à faire de ta vie, tu fais pitié parfois.

– Ferme-la, franchement. J'l'ai vu hier. Tracey m'a appelé, une urgence qu'elle disait.

– Tracey voit encore ce type, sérieusement ?

– Il parait qu'ils sont quelque chose comme "meilleurs amis".

Blaise cracha son dégoût par terre et écrasa sa cigarette sous la semelle de sa chaussure crasseuse.

– Bref, cas d'urgence, je me devais de venir. Nott était là. Il s'est pas trop amochi avec l'âge. Toujours aussi con, par contre. Visiblement, il chercherait quelqu'un.

Blaise eut un rictus méprisant.

– Personne ne veut de lui ? Comme c'est étonnant ! J'vois toujours pas ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça, cependant.

Draco lui lança un regard outré.

– Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès à partir d'une certaine heure ? T'as rendez-vous demain avec lui à vingt-et-une heure.

– J'ose espérer que tu te fous d'ma gueule, Malfoy.

Le blond lui décocha un sourire faussement tendre, sachant très bien ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Blaise au même moment. Sachant très bien qu'il mettait en jeu sa parfaite dentition, l'autre ayant une légère tendance aux réactions excessives.

– Je ne me permettrais jamais de me moquer de toi, enfin ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

– Pour un aristo engoncé dans ses blagues de merde, persuadé qu'il est drôle alors qu'il est juste con.

– Je retiens ce flot de compliments. Tu viendras ?

– Ouais, ça peut être drôle.

* * *

Theodore raccrocha le téléphone avec une rage mal contenue. Ses doigts tremblaient, incertains de ce qui leur était demandé de faire. Il attrapa un livre, tourna les pages le plus lentement possible, ce qui à l'habitude savait à peu près le calmer. Là, non. Une irrépressible envie d'assassiner quelqu'un lui comprima la gorge. En ravalant un relent de nausée, il maudit Tracey pour la millième fois de la soirée, sur une bonne demi douzaine de générations. Et encore, il se trouvait plutôt sympa.

Ensuite, il prit le temps de se mettre un peu de parfum. Parce que même si cette garce l'avait poussé à se pointer à un rendez-vous dont il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parler, il fallait maintenant qu'il s'arrange pour donner un peu de contenance à sa fierté. Quitte à être dans la merde jusqu'au cou, autant l'être avec le plus de classe possible.

Par principe.

Il regarda un instant la cravate posée sur son lit avant de se dire que c'était de trop. Beaucoup trop pour un connard comme Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Il attrapa sa bière, violemment. Un instant, il songea à la lui lancer à la gueule. Délicate pluie affinée d'impérieuses perles d'or. Cracher ses tripes au visage d'un misérable, d'un efflanqué de la vie, d'un pauvre du sentiment. Mais il se retint, parce qu'il y avait tout de même mis près de cinq livres. Et qu'il n'avait guère les moyens de sa politique.

– Bien.

– Nott, Nott, Nott, n'en dis pas tant d'un coup. Il faut garder un peu de mystère, se retenir pour faire perdurer le rêve.

– Merde, c'était déjà pas l'extase à l'époque, mais en plus t'es devenu un petit rigolo.

– Je tente simplement de combler la défaillance mentale qui te rend tout à fait imperméable à tout type d'humour.

Cette fois-ci, plutôt que lui lancer sa bière, Theodore eut envie de lui cracher dessus.

Un impérieux silence vint se poser avec ses bagages juste entre les deux. De ces silences épais, gênants. De ceux qui font baisser les yeux.

Theodore sentit sa trachée remonter dans sa bouche. Pas qu'il avait envie de vomir, non. Mais enfin, tout de même, ce quelque chose de dérangeant. Il se gratta nerveusement la jambe, avant d'oser fixer Blaise de nouveau dans les yeux. Sur l'un des post-it tapissant son crane, il s'attarda afin de se laisser une petite note : "ne pas oublier d'assassiner Davis". Ses pérégrinations furent salement troublées. Par la voix d'un incapable. Un incapable odieux.

– Bon, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Toujours aussi minable ?

Visiblement, dans le vocabulaire de Blaise, c'était ce qui s'appelait briser la glace.

– Comment dire ? Personnellement, j'ose prétendre à une vie...

– Une vie de célibataire, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Le brun serra sa main autour de son verre. Ses jointures devinrent un instants douloureuses.

Il souffla pour reprendre son calme.

– Que t'a dit ce connard ?

– Comment ? Quelqu'un aurait dû me parler de quelque chose ? Je ne vois pas.

Il joua avec talent une mimique d'incompréhension, avant de reprendre :

– Ah ! à moins que tu ne me parles de ton célibat prolongé, de ton abstinence forcée, et de la sombre relation que tu as imposé sans leur demander leur avis à ta bite et à ta main droite.

Les dents de Theodore grincèrent, et cela se serait certainement entendu si le jukebox du pub n'avait pas été en train de régurgiter une vieille partition un peu punk, un peu moisie.

Il se décida à s'offrir quelques secondes afin de tenter de se calmer, assez incertain quant à la conduite à adopter. Il releva les yeux, et se concentra sur le décor poisseux pour oublier la haine qui faisait gonfler ses veines. Il allait crever de la rupture d'une de ces conneries avant d'avoir pu poser son pourboire sur la table.

Devant lui, le bar s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Theodore s'interrogea sur sa capacité à tenir debout, vue la manière dont il penchait vers l'avant, avant de se dire que, peut-être, les deux cônes de circulation qu'il avait aperçu en entrant n'était pas si inutiles. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie à l'occasion. Derrière, une minuscule serveuse, aussi aimable que le bois de son comptoir, s'affairait à remplir des verres, sûrement aussi grands que son avant-bras. Elle semblait ridicule, perdue dans cette atmosphère qui ne lui correspondait pas. Et un instant, Theodore se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus adapté. Avant d'être brusquement ramené sur terre.

– Tu mates Abbot, maintenant ? Moi qui croyait qu't'étais pédé.

Pour ce qui était de se calmer, c'était un échec.

– J'essaye d'éviter ta sale gueule, ce qui n'est pas simple, quand on voit comme elle est enflée.

De nouveau, il se tourna vers la serveuse et claqua des doigts pour demander deux nouveaux verres. Qu'il espérait bien se faire payer. À moins qu'il ne trouve la force de partir en courant. Ce dont il doutait grandement. Bien. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse un effort, s'il voulait repartir avec autre chose que les trous au fond de ses poches. Un effort. L'idée même lui donnait de foutus frissons.

Il soupira, peu enclin à l'idée de tenir avec l'idiot qui lui faisait face une conversation tout à fait exempte d'insultes. Cela risquait de mettre à mal des habitudes un peu trop ancrée en lui.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, sinon ?

\- Pour le moment, je tente de mettre en place un plan pour conquérir le monde grâce à mon charme inégalable.

\- On est pas dans la merde. Et sérieusement ?

\- Je suis projectionniste dans un cinéma d'art et d'essais. Et je fais des études de commerce pour devenir producteur.

\- Vraiment ? Classe ! Tu projettes quoi en ce moment ?

\- Un film inconnu d'un réalisateur inconnu.

\- Ah ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu, celui là.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir, c'est pas très loin d'ici, juste derrière Saint-Paul. Je te présenterai aux autres petits vieux. Vous pourrez parler de votre vie sexuelle mutuelle, vous devez avoir un certain nombre de points communs, à ce sujet.

Le sourire de Blaise désarma Theodore un instant, qui ne sut se défendre autrement qu'avec l'aide d'un ridicule Tu es con.

\- Merci.

Décidément, ce type avait un sens étrange du compliment. Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus pour que la conversation embraye sur le cinéma, sur ce qu'ils avaient chacun vu, aimé ou détesté récemment. Blaise pris un malin plaisir à cracher sur les goûts de chiottes de Theo, Theo sur les goûts de snobinard de Blaise.

Une bonne heure plus tard, quand Theodore sortit des toilettes, Blaise avait déjà disparu, et ses bières étaient payées.

* * *

Theodore attrapa son manteau, fourra rapidement ses clés dans sa poche, et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Juste avant de sortir de l'immeuble où il vivait depuis maintenant près de deux ans, ne supportant plus la présence de son père à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il regarda l'écran de son portable, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard. Mais il n'était jamais en retard, de toute façon. Une de ses nombreuses manies étranges. Avoir toujours pile dix minutes d'avance. Pas trop d'attente et pas trop de stress. C'était le choix parfait.

Dehors, la pluie tombait tendrement, aquarellant le macadam avec une étonnante délicatesse. Theodore ricana avant de se mettre en marche. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'une des comédies romantiques moisies qu'il regardait le dimanche soir, afin de s'éviter la déprime qui le prenait chaque fois, à la simple idée de devoir retourner en cours le lendemain. Il jeta un regard haineux à la petite vieille qui laissait son chien faire ses besoin dans la cours de l'immeuble, se promettant de déposer la merde sur son paillasson si elle ne l'avait pas nettoyée avant son retour, avant de disparaître à l'angle de sa rue.

Il n'habitait pas trop loin de Saint-Paul et espérait bien pouvoir arriver assez tôt pour sa cacher dans un coin de la salle, afin que Blaise ne le remarque. Dans le fond, il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait bien envie de voir ce film, mais il avait tout de même la sensation de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Autant se mettre à poil sur le pallier du métis, le message n'aurait pas été plus clair.

Il souffla, pour la millième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, incapable de savoir s'il faisait ou non le bon choix. Bien sûr, Blaise était un con. Un gros con, même, qui n'avait pas gagné pour deux sous de maturité depuis le lycée. Mais il était aussi une des seules personnes qui, ces dernières semaines, avaient accepté de rester assis à la même table que lui plus de dix minutes. Ce qui témoignait d'un certain courage. Et il aimait le cinéma français. Ce qui témoignait d'un certain bon goût. Et il avait un putain de sourire à faire pâlir une nonne. Ce qui témoignait de la faiblesse de Theo. Et de ses relents de superficialité. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en foutait un peu.

Il avait parlé à Tracey, longtemps. Après l'avoir insultée. Longtemps aussi. Elle avait fini par lui lancer un quelconque objet dur à la gueule, ce qui avait eu l'avantage de le faire se taire. Le talent de Tracey pour faire taire Nott était d'ailleurs ce qui, certainement, lui avait permis de rester son amie toutes ces années. Peu en était capable. Mais cela rendait la présence du garçon plus supportable. Il était moins odieux. Bref.

Elle lui avait rapidement expliqué que dans le fond, les deux se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais. Theo avait relancé quelques insultes. Elle avait argumenté. Il avait fermé sa gueule en réalisant que c'était vrai. Après quoi il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme de gamin, ce qu'il n'était que trop, et n'avait obtenu le départ de Tracey, qui s'était évertuée à le soûler tout le reste de l'après-midi, qu'en lui promettant de mettre un jour les pieds dans ce foutu cinéma minable. Il était persuadé qu'il y aurait plein de poussière dans les coins. Il allait encore faire une allergie.

Insultant Davis dans sa tête, il croisa les doigts, espérant que ce mercredi soir fut un jour de congé pour Zabini. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers temps, il pouvait être certain de le croiser. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Et puis... Ce ne serait peut-être pas la pire chose du monde. Si ? Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que si. La seule chose plus atroce encore que de croiser Zabini aurait été de croiser Zabini accompagné de Malfoy. Mais il voulait tout de même croire, au moins un peu, en sa bonne étoile.

Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche pour atteindre le cinéma.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall du vieux bâtiment, il se demanda un instant si Zabini ne s'était pas – encore une fois – foutu de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas un lieu d'art et d'essai, ça, c'était un guet-apens, rien d'autre. Il regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer une jeune femme, assise sur un fauteuil roulant, dans le fond du cinéma. Il s'approcha, e toussotant pour être certain de s'être bien fait remarquer. Il n'aimait pas quand le gens sursautaient à son approche. Ca le faisait sursauter aussi, et il se sentait ridicule.

– C'est vous qui vendez les tickets ?

– Bonjour à vous aussi. Oui, c'est moi.

Il lui lança un regard, blasé, avant de reprendre.

– Une place, tarif étudiant.

Sur le comptoir, il déposa brusquement sa carte étudiant et quelques pièces trouvées au fond de ses poches. C'était bien l'avantage de ces établissements minables. Le prix dérisoire des places. Il se demanda comment le cinéma faisait pour continuer à tourner, mais se lassa bien vite de la question. Il attrapa le billet que lui tendait la jeune femme, rangea sa carte dans la poche arrière de son jean, et se dirigea vers la seule salle existante.

Quand il entra, il réalisa bien vite qu'il était le premier. Il choisit la place centrale, à l'avant-dernier rang, vérifiant en comptant les sièges qu'il n'était pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, décalé de trop sur la gauche ou sur la droite. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il y avait un nombre impair de sièges. Il n'aurait pas à faire le choix cornélien du siège central de gauche ou de droite. Il détestait les rangées de sièges impair. Cela relevait, selon lui, de l'hérésie.

Il s'installa confortablement, posant ses pieds, croisés, sur le fauteuil devant. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir de pop-corn, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui restait un carambar dans sa poche, qu'il laissa fondre dans sa bouche en laissant le papier tomber à ses pieds. Il gloussa en songeant que c'était peut-être Blaise qui nettoyait la salle. Bien fait, si c'était le cas ! Sinon, tant pis. Maturité ? Theodore avait laissé derrière lui, il y a bien longtemps, l'espoir d'en acquérir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon un jour.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fit défiler sa page Facebook du bout du pouce pendant quelques secondes, et enfin, la lumière s'éteignit. Relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans la salle. Un couple de personnes âgées était assis au troisième rang, ainsi qu'une fille bizarre aux cheveux bleus. Il hésita un instant à se moquer d'elle, mais préféra profiter des pubs et des bandes-annonces. Des gens ridicules, il en croisait tous les jours. Des mannequins torses nus se badigeonnant de parfum, c'était moins fréquent.

Il fallut encore dix bonnes minutes, mais enfin, le film finit par commencer.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Theodore soit capté par le grand écran, oubliant en quelques secondes tout ce qui l'entourait. A l'écran, les formes, les images le fascinaient. L'histoire ? Une espèce de relation poético-lyrique entre deux adolescents en mal d'affection, déambulant dans la ville de Prague en essayant de trouver le lieu parfait pour devenir le théâtre de leurs fornications. Rien de révolutionnaire, mais Theodore devait bien admettre au film toute sa justesse. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il l'entreprenait avec assez de précisions pour que cela soit marquant, réussi. Pas un chef d'œuvre, donc, mais une œuvre. Il versa même une larme quand, aux alentours de la troisième heure du film, la mère du héros mourut. Une ou deux, disons. Un sanglot. Rien de plus.

Une larme qui faillit être suivi d'un hurlement atroce, quand une souffle chaud glissa le long de sa nuque. Il agrippa l'accoudoir de toute ses forces, et se retourna d'un bond, pour tomber sur le visage ravi de cet abruti de Zabini. Il hésita un instant à lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour lui avoir fait un tel choc, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait payé sa place, et qu'il comptait bien rester jusqu'au dernier nom du générique. Il se contenta donc d'un regard méprisant. Qui ne servit pas à grand chose d'autre qu'accentuer le rire de Blaise. Un rire étouffé, pour ne pas être remarqué par les autres spectateurs.

Et bien, et bien... On pleure ?

Theodore fit disparaître les traces de sa honte d'un mouvement rageur du bras, laissant traîner sa manche contre sa joue, avant de répondre.

– Pauv' naze. J'avais juste... Une poussière dans l'œil.

– Je me doute bien, mon poussin. Un homme viril comme toi, ça pleure pas.

– Je t'encule, Blaise.

Il réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase plus fort que le reste. Il fut cependant soulagé de constater, en se tournant vers les trois autres spectateurs, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir entendu. L'héroïne était en train de jouer un morceau de guitare électrique endiablé depuis plus de cinq minutes, et le son résonnait assez dans la salle pour que Blaise soit le seul à 'avoir entendu.

– Si ça te dérange pas, chéri, je préférerai que ce soit le contraire.

Theodore rougit furieusement. Il remercia un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas d'être dans une salle aux lumières éteintes, s'inventant pour lui-même une soudaine envie de clope afin d'occuper son esprit à autre chose que les flashs de deux corps nus, enlacés, l'envahissant peu à peu. S'il n'était certes pas prude au point de ne pas se douter des potentielles intentions de Blaise en venant ici, l'idée de finir cette séance de cinéma avec une présence hautement excitante juste derrière lui et une érection grandissante ne lui était cependant pas des plus agréables. Il s'insulta intérieurement une fois de plus pour avoir écouté Tracey, et tenta, piteusement, de se ressaisir. Il n'avait plus treize ans, merde.

– Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, il rougit ! T'en fais pas, bébé, je prendrai grand soin de toi.

Encore heureux ! Quitte à devoir se taper se grand dadais à la cervelle atrophiée, il espérait bien avoir u moins le droit à quelques deux ou trois attentions particulières. Il n'était pas aristocrate pour rien, après tout. Il méritait bien qu'on prenne soin de lui.

– Manquerait plus qu'en plus d'être une tâche dépourvue d'humour, tu sois mauvais au pieu.

– Oh, tu en doutes, _Teddy_?

Le dit _Teddy_ voulut s'insurger de tous ces surnoms ridicules dont l'autre l'affublait, mais une main dans ses cheveux et une langue sur sa nuque l'en empêchèrent. Il poussa un glapissement, tenta de retenir – sans succès – un frisson, et il n'entreprit plus alors que de garder pour lui le moindre gémissement. Certes, Blaise était excitant. Bandant, d'accord. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas de suite, en tout cas. Il fit de son mieux pour ralentir sa respiration, et se concentrer sur autre chose que ce corps qui n'était pas le sien collé à lui. Il faillit même soupirer de soulagement quand Blaise, très doucement, se détacha de lui. Ce qu'il aurait certainement fait, d'ailleurs, si la frustration ne s'était pas, immédiatement, emparé de tout son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que les battements de son cœur se calme. Il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège. Pas la moindre remarque désobligeante, pas la moindre touche d'humour pourri derrière laquelle se cacher. A peine quelques minutes de contact humain, et il se retrouvait totalement mis à nu. Il se sentit atrocement ridicule, et hésita à quitter le cinéma en courant. Seuls quelques résidus de fierté le convinrent de rester sur son siège moelleux. Ça et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire malicieux de Blaise. Il voulait bien endurer toute les moqueries du monde si cela lui permettait d'avoir quotidiennement accès à ce mélange de joie intense et d'adorable perversité.

Theo se mordit, hésitant, la lèvre inférieur. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout Tchernobil était en train de se rejouer dans sa tête, tant il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait, ou ne devait pas, faire. Les ongles de sa main droite se plantèrent dans sa main, comme il ne le faisait que trop souvent quand il hésitait. Il pouvait embrasser Blaise ici, et s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui, très certainement, le dépassait de loin. Ou partir. Et se faire décapiter par Tracey dès qu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il mit à mal la distance entre eux, et écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il resta immobile, un très court instant, avant de laisser ses lèvres, sa langue jouer tout contre la bouche de celui à qui il attribuait sans peine le nom de connard à peine une heure plus tôt. Il devait maintenant bien l'admettre, Blaise méritait aussi celui de chaudasse. Il sourit contre sa bouche, avant d'entrouvrir lentement, très lentement les lèvres. Il fit doucement glisser sa langue à la jointure de celles de Blaise, savourant sans le cacher le goût musqué, presque piquant de la peau du jeune homme. Il agrippa le col de sa chemise, qu'il tira vers le bas, comme pour s'offrir un accès beaucoup plus appréciable au reste du corps du métis. Le premier bouton sauta, se perdant à jamais entre deux fauteuils, dévoré par la moquette noire de la salle de cinéma.

Theodore s'apprêtait, ardent, à continuer son exploration, rendu fou par cette peau, frémissante, qui n'appelait que lui, quand un sifflement à sa gauche lui fit brusquement relever la tête, abandonnant Blaise à son malheur. Le générique semblait toucher à sa fin, les deux petits vieux avaient quitter la salle, et la fille aux cheveux bleus venait tout simplement de la _siffler_ en voyant ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Les reluquant une dernière fois, elle quitta la salle en ricanant, tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas payé sa place pour rien.

L'effet sur Theodore fut radical. Il attrapa son manteau, se leva en toute hâte, et quitta la salle sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un Blaise immobile, pantelant, et indubitablement obligée d'admettre que le balai coincé dans le cul de Theodore Nott, tel qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le répéter avec Malfoy, n'était peut-être pas enfoncé aussi profondément que ça.

* * *

Tracey se réveilla brusquement quand des coups, frappés à la porte, résonnèrent dans tout son appartement. Elle eut un brusque sursaut, manqua de se cacher sous son lit, mais finit par se soumettre à son devoir : une âme en détresse, de l'autre côté de sa porte, avait besoin d'elle. Ou un meurtrier. Ce qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, était une idée moins réjouissante.

Elle n'écarta d'ailleurs pas cette idée quand elle vit, à travers le judas, le visage enragé e Blase Zabini. Blasée, elle leva les yeux vers le minuscule réveil posé au pied de son lit. 2 heures 51. Elle allait le tuer. Tout bonnement le tuer.

– PUTAIN TRACEY, OUVRE CETTE PORTE DE MERDE.

Elle allait le tuer si elle ne se faisait pas tuer avant. Elle entrebâilla la porte, ne souhaitant pas voir une tornade de nerfs ravager les moindres recoins des douze mètres carrés qui lui servaient de logis.

– Mais moi aussi, Blaise, enfin, je suis ravi de te voir, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. J'étais justement prête à t'appeler, si ce n'est pas drôle, comme coïncidence.

– Je t'appelle depuis une heure, c'est trop complexe de répondre ? Je sais que t'es une femme, et qu'c'est pas aussi facile que pour nous, mais j'osais encore croire que t'étais moins pire que les autres.

– Je t'emmerde, Zabini. Et souhaites-tu savoir pourquoi je ne te réponds pas, outre le fait qu'entendre ta voix me refile de l'urticaire ? Parce qu'il est TROIS FOUTUES HEURES DU MATIN. Les gens sensés n'appellent pas les autres à trois heures du matin. Je sais que ta mère est souvent occupée à cette heure là, mais je pensais qu'elle aurait au moins pris le temps de t'apprendre ça.

– Franchement Davis ? Tais-toi, je suis pas d'humeur à ça. Tu t'amuses même pas toi même, c'est d'une tristesse.

– Franchement Zabini ? Tire-toi d'là. Si tu refrappes encore une fois à cette porte avant dix heures demain matin, j'appelle les flics.

– Tu oserais ?

– Tu en doutes ?

Non, il n'en doutait pas. Absolument pas. Cette garce était capable de tout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste ami avec les gens les plus dérangés de cette planète de malheur ? Il soupira, se gratta la nuque, et adoucit sa voix avant de reprendre la parole.

– Désolé, j'ai déconné. J'ai b'soin d'toi, j'peux rentrer ?

– Oh, la méchante bébête s'assagit, dès qu'il s'agit de me demander un service.

– Tu sais, Tracey, plus vite tu m'auras répondu, plus vite je te laisserai en paix, plus vite tu pourras retourner te coucher.

Raisonnement imparable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– L'adresse de Theodore.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Theodore était rentré chez lui, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, et qu'il était affalé sur son canapé, se demandant s'il allait trouver la force de se lever pour se taper la tête dans le mur, seule solution qui lui semblait envisageable à ce qu'il appelait désormais un putain de problème. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda un instant les petites étoiles fluorescentes, et rit jaune en pensant à ce que lui dirait Tracey la prochaine qu'il la verrait. Elle allait le tuer. Ou l'émasculer. Ou brûler son chat. Ou pire. Qu'importe, elle allait s'arranger pour lui faire regretter sa fuite.

Un vieux rictus minable plaqué sur les joues, il se repassa une nouvelle fois, en accéléré, le film de sa soirée. Oh, tout n'étais pas à jeter. Par exemple, l'idée de se teindre les cheveux en bleu avait commencé à lui trotter dans la tête depuis une vingtaine de minutes, maintenant. Et le film, ou du moins ce qu'il en avait vu, n'était pas si atroce que ça. Et, pour couronner le tout, s'il ne se trompait pas, il restait des bières dans son frigo. Voilà : dans le fond, c'était presque une bonne soirée.

Enfin, c'en aurait été une s'il n'avait pas fui en réalisant qu'il était en train de rouler le patin de sa vie à l'un des deux types qui avaient fait de sa vie lycéenne une réplique assez réussie de l'enfer sur terre.

Finalement, il ne savait pas trop s'il était choqué d'avoir fait ça, ou d'avoir réalisé, une fois dans le bus qui le ramenait chez lui, qu'il regrettait sévèrement, assez sévèrement pour s'insulter de tous les noms, de s'être tiré sans regarder en arrière.

Ou choqué d'être monté dans un bus.

Il devait se l'admettre, embrasser Blaise Zabini était loin d'être la chose la plus désagréable qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie. Au contraire. Ce type était tout bonnement physiquement intelligent. Et cette simple idée remettait en cause plus de la moitié des principes sur lesquels Theodore avait fondé sa vie : sa vie était un mensonge. Il retient un sanglot, renifla bruyamment, et ravala les larmes qui s'entassaient dans sa gorge. Il détestait devoir faire face à un problème cornélien. Cela le rendait toujours mal à l'aise, fébrile, et ça lui foutait de la fièvre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il gémit en se mettant en position fœtale, attrapant pour la serrer contre lui une petite peluche moelleuse d'éléphant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quatre et de se retrouver face à son père, lui demandant de choisir entre deux jouets, pour lui apprendre à se décider.

Il eut le temps de se lamenter sur sa vie déplorable pendant encore au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que des coups violents ne retentissent à la porte. Il faillit s'écraser au sol en sursautant, mais se repris rapidement. Il balança la peluche à travers la pièce, en s'assurant qu'elle ne soit plus visible, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, en vérifiant leur rougeur dans le miroir, et s'alluma une clope juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne doutait pas top de qui pouvait être là, derrière, à l'attendre. Il colla son front contre le bois, hésita un instant encore, incapable de savoir quel foutu choix faire. Il tira une taffe qu'il expira par le nez, et tendit la main pour la poser sur la poignée.

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner celle-ci que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait le corps qui, à présent, le collait contre le mur. En trois jours à tout casser, ce type était devenu son putain de plaisir coupable. A peine une semaine avant, il geignait dans les bras de Tracey, en s'imaginant mille princes charmants différents, tous près à venir le chercher sur leur cheval blanc. Et il se retrouvait maintenant piégé entre les griffes du dragon. Il avait envie de chialer et de rire en même temps. Damn, qu'il était ridicule. Il préféra ne rien faire.

– Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. On ne part pas comme ça, en laissant derrière soi un charmant et fougueux jeune homme, enfin !

Le-dit Teddy ne trouva pas la force de répondre, concentré qu'il était déjà à tenter de garder tous ses esprits alors qu'une main baladeuse, à la limite de la perversité, remontait doucement (oh ! Par Merlin, beaucoup trop doucement !) le long de sa jambe. Blaise, bien trop conscient de la gêne du petit brun, approcha son visage du sien. Il n'avait plus besoin d'autre chose qu'un murmure pour se faire entendre. Mordillant un instant le lobe de l'oreille de cet imbécile qui l'avait laissé en plan une heure plus tôt, dans un état assez critique, il s'arrêta assez rapidement.

– Dis-moi Theodore, on t'a déjà dit que t'étais bonne ?

La rougeur sur ses joues répondit pour lui.

– Tu dois vraiment être casse-couille, tu sais, pour que personne veuille baiser avec toi. Un corps comme ça, ça se refuse pas. Et t'es presque mignon, quand tu rougis. Ça va très bien avec ton air ahuri.

Theodore hésita entre le mordre, lui donner un coup de pied, ou le mettre à la porte. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait la capacité physique de mettre ces rêves de vengeance en pratique. Tant pis, il allait devoir rester là, entre deux bras musclé, sous des lèvres chaudes, le souffle erratique. Il ferait de son mieux pour le supporter. Il se demandait juste combien de temps il serait capable de tenir si Blaise continuait de lui mordiller ainsi le cou, sans aucune pitié pour lui qui devrait cacher tout ça le lendemain, s'il voulait pouvoir passer sa journée sainement.

La bouche descendit lentement, alors que les deux mains quittaient ses cuisses pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise amochée. Theodore se laissa faire, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il aurait voulu rendre à Blaise ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, ou enlever son pantalon et ce sous-vêtement qui le gênaient atrocement, entraîner Blaise vers quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable que ce mur en crépi. Ou au moins fermer la porte d'entrée. Si sa propriétaire passait par là, elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas sa mort sur la conscience. Mais la dite conscience était actuellement bien loin, partie rejoindre les étoiles fluorescentes au dessus de son lit.

Il gémit longuement de plaisir quand la bouche descendit sur son torse désormais nu, quand la langue entama une valse torride avec l'un de ses tétons, le malmenant avec tendresse. Puis il gémit longuement de frustration quand la même bouche s'arrêta brusquement, et que le visage de Blaise remonta au niveau du sien, sans pus du tout le toucher.

– Ven-geance, Teddybête. On ne laisse pas comme ça un Zabini sur le carreau.

Un instant, le partie encore lucide du cerveau de Theodore lui conseilla de se flageller pour sa fuite de tout à l'heure. Ou de tuer Zabini pour être un tel connard. Mais, rapidement, ce fut _l'autre_ partie de son cerveau qui prit le contrôle des événements.

– S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il faiblement, incapable de faire plus.

– Tu dis, Theo ? Je n'entends pas bien.

– S'il te plaît, salopard, articula-t-il plus nettement.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Bon, j'accepte ta demande, mais je demande compensation pour tout à l'heure.

– Ce que tu veux mais... Merde, ce que tu veux, juste.

Blaise eut un simple sourire victorieux.

– Catin.

– Tu aimes ça, hein ?

– Tu n'imagines pas.

Et cette fois-ci, Theodore n'eut même pas le temps de rougir. Blaise claqua la porte d'une main, dans son dos, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, avant d'avancer le long du couloir tout en autant ses vêtements. Il fallut quelques secondes à Theodore pour le suivre, ce qu'il finit par faire en titubant à moitié. Il s'approcha de Blaise qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et le poussa brutalement vers le canapé, avant de s'asseoir sur lui, redevenu sa proie.

– Compensations, hein ?

Il devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais sur l'instant, ce n'était peut-être pas si important que ça. Il regarda Blaise, droit dans les yeux, incapable de rire de ce sourire qu'il taillait incessamment sur ses joues. S'il l'avait traité d'hypocrite lèche-cul à cause de ce dit sourire moqueur trois ans auparavant, il ne pouvait, sur le moment, s'empêcher de se dire que, finalement, l'humour à la con de Blaise lui plaisait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, parfois. Même, qu'il le faisait – un peu – rire. Qu'il ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à son propre humour. De vieilles remarques acerbes comme une belle façade pour garder tout le vrai à l'intérieur. Facile et lâche, peut-être, mais efficace.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire une énorme connerie. Et puis, il finit par se dire que haïr Blaise de toute la force de ses tripes ne l'empêchait en aucun cas de forniquer avec lui. Au contraire. Dans le pire des cas, il le haïrait peut-être juste un peu mieux. Tant que rien ne l'empêchait de l'insulter, au fond, c'est que tout allait pour le mieux. Alors il se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa, conscient que quoiqu'en dise sa rationalité atrophiée, coucher avec Blaise était certainement la chose la plus décapante qu'il ferait de sa vie. La plus excitante. Il avait moyen de mettre un mec canon dans son pieux, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Et ainsi, Tracey n'allait pas l'assassiner. Ce fut le dernier argument dont son crâne eut besoin avant de s'avouer tout à fait vaincu. Et il put alors se concentrer tout à fait sur le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui, comme décaper de toute barrière, de toute protection. Cette vision accéléra les battements de son cœur. Et il sentit qu'il aimerait bien voir cela plus souvent. Que cela rejoigne ses étranges habitudes.


End file.
